All Crazy Here! Prologue
by Rageman
Summary: 9 teenagers, 1 adult. How things can really get more and more crazy? NOTE: This fanfic will be rated M/16, due to references to violence and swearing (but censored). COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1: Paradise

_This is my fanfiction of both My Life as a Teenage Robot and All Grown Up!. I've watched AGU for quite a while, and it really inspired me to write this fanfic. This part takes place sometime after Turncoats episode, the finale of MLaaTR. Please, sit back and enjoy the show._

* * *

Paradise, Arizona, October 2004.

Monday

James and Jenny (or XJ-9) have decided to get out of Tremorton to wait for the heat to die down, thanks to her recent events in her episodes. They talked for a little while, and decided to move out for a while to Paradise. But, since the things happened lately, Jenny fears that it's not safe for her to be outside, while she stays at the local hotel, she asks James to run errands for her, so she may take a look at everything the town has to offer. Sometime later, James gets a call from his old acquaintance, Tommy Pickles. He picks up, and proceeds to talk to his old pal. "Hey Tommy, is that you?", asks the British. "Yeah, Jim, that's me, your pal, Tommy. You used to look after me and my gang back in the day, so we've been talking, and decided to invite you to us as a token of graduation, Jimmy.", Tommy reminding James of his good deed back then. "OK, but I have to take care of some things before I go out to your town. I don't know, may take a long time, but I'll see if I can get them done in time, if that's alright with you, Tom.", informs the aggressor about his current situation. "Ah, I see. OK then, Jim, just call me whether you're done, and when you'll be going, me and my pals will be waiting for you.", kindly offers the boy. "OK. Later, dude, and say hello to your pals.", James acknowledges. "Will do. Good luck, and take care of yourself.", after which Tommy hangs up. James turns to Jenny, "OK Jen, I'm all set. What do you need for the day?", asks his good old friend XJ-9. "Well, I need you to get MP3 player, along with CDs, so I can listem to some music, and get me motor oil, please. I'm already thirsty as heck, Jimmy.", Jenny telling James everything she needs for the day. "OK. I'll go out and get those done for you, Jen.", James stating that he's all ready to go. Jenny wishes him luck as he goes outside to get the errands done.

"Alright, let's just get this over with.", James saying to himself, and off he goes. 2 hours later, he comes back to hotel, covered in blood and guts. He gets into elevator, going up to floor where Jenny resides. He enters her crib and yells, "I'm home. Got everything here." Jenny then goes to him, and covers her mouth in shock from seeing James in such a messy state. "James, what happened? You look and smell awful...", Jenny asks the aggressor about his looks. "Don't worry, Jen. Some people just don't know when to control themselves.", telling XJ-9 about being in middle of constant gunfights with certain groups. "I know, James. I know exactly how that feels", referring to that one time when her old pal, Tuck, often called Jenny on purpose. "Well anyway, let's get some rest, I'm already beat as heck.", XJ-9 says while yawning. "Sure thing.", James agrees, and they both go to sleep.

Tuesday

James comes out of hotel, looking at his errand list for the day. "So I need to get some posters for Jenny's room, get us books, and also get fully working A/C...I guess this crap will not get done by itself. Time to f $king move.", James preparing himself for the day. "I wonder how much the damn thing will cost me? I bet a thousand or two", suspecting about usual A/C's price. As he moves around town to get the things for the day, he remembers back when he also served in civil war that occured in Europe from December 1979 to November 1982. "Boy, I sure miss those days, they really teached how to survive in tight times like these.", thinking back to his days of being in the war. "Guess I'll sometimes have to control myself, if I want to avoid being accused of being total psycho", plans the aggressor to keep his cool. 3 hours later, he comes back to the hotel with all stuff needed for the day. "Wow James, you never cease to amaze me.", Jenny being proud of James since he did everything to get the stuff. "Yeah, well, I did my best.", James telling his old pal. "Wanna play some video games?", asks the British if she's in the mood to game. "Sure thing, Jim. Let's game.", Jenny agrees to have fun with James, and with that, they both game.

* * *

James (C) Me  
Jenny (C) Nickelodeon/Frederator  
Tommy (C) Klasky-Csupo


	2. Chapter 2: The Apocalypse

Wednesday to Friday

James and Jenny wake up the next morning in their hotel, they prepare for the next usual, crazy day. James comes out of there, getting his errand list and map ready to go. He also reloads every gun he has in his pockets, just in case he'll get attacked again first, since some people just love to open fire first. Proceeds to do the errands, he gets whatever Jenny wants. While around in downtown area, he visits mall, gets something to drink (so people won't suspect anything about him, because he is cyborg, after all), buys whatever he seems necessary for himself. Then after a while, suddenly, a fire starts somewhere in smoking area of the mall. Some idiots, without thinking twice, threw away one unextinguished cigarette, that started a small fire, but later grew and grew later. James detected this, and as soon as smoke got out, he escaped the mall as soon as possible, while making sure he got whatever Jenny wants. Then he visited more places just to get more stuff for himself and Jenny as well. A couple of days later, in Friday... "Hmm, there's something about this", wonders the aggressor. "Why the sky is turning orange? What causes people to carry weaponry anywhere, and what causes all these panic-looking faces?", also wonders what causes all that stuff. As he got everything he and Jenny needs, and on the way to hotel, suddenly, a gunfight breaks out in all of Paradise. James then realized that Paradise just turned into a war zone, his favorite place to be in, after decades of being in war of Europe that happened from 1979 to 1982. He then hurries into the hotel, while killing everyone in his way. Finally entering hotel, Jenny begins to panic around. "James, are you OK?!", in fear asks the British. "I'm fine. Seems Paradise is on fire, we better pack everything we can, and get the f %k out of here before somebody finds us", James suggesting to leave the town. "Yeah, we better go while things aren't that hot now.", agrees the robot girl.

Saturday and Sunday

As the duo gets out of Paradise, suddenly a big, nuclear explosion occurs behind them. "OMG, what was that?!", asks Jenny James in suprise. "Hmph, seems those poor bastards blew themselves up. What a shame.", the British jokingly remarks. "OK Jen, we better go somewhere quiet. I promised a friend of mine that once I'm done with stuff on my plate, I'll come and visit him. I'll drop you somewhere safe, if that's fine with you.", offers the aggressor Jenny to leave her somewhere quiet. "No, Jimmy, I'm coming with you. I'm pretty much bored anyways, so I want to meet your friend.", asking him to meet Tommy and his pals. "...Alright. But it may take long for us to get there, because California isn't that close, you know.", warning the robot girl that it may take a while to get from one state to another. "I don't mind, besides, I have plenty of devices inside of me.", reminds Jenny the British of her electronics inside. "Ah, yeah, I forgot. Well, it's been a while since I saw you kicking ass", James stating that it's been a long time since he saw the robot girl kicking some butt. "OK, we're far enough now, let's sleep for now, tomorrow morning we'll get straight to California.", offers the aggressor to rest so the duo will have their energy recovered  
due to escaping from Paradise and it becoming a war zone.


	3. Chapter 3: Moving On

As we join James and Jenny back in their escape from Paradise, we can see them fueling themselves up and getting ready for the long trip to Cailfornia, where Tommy and his gang await their arrival. It'll be a long trip, so let's just skip ahead to the point. 4 hours later, the duo finally arrives in Calfornia, they park by the local mall, because they know it'd be rude of them to greet the guys with just empty hands. "So, who is this Tommy, and how'd you two meet?", asks Jenny. "Simple, Jen - I used to babysit him a while back when he and others were toddlers. It was fun staying with them, I can give you that.", tells the robot girl how did the two first met many years ago. "It was plenty of fun, also. We watched some movies together, playing outside in the backyard, bulit everything with sand, and many other cool things", as James remembers how good those days were. "Ah, I see.", Jenny being surprised from all that. "So,", she asks, "what do you think should we buy for them?" "Well, they sure do have their own sweet teeth, so let's just buy them plenty of sweets.", offers the British child's favorite choice. "And let's also buy them plenty of meat snacks, because you can't go wrong with something that you've been enjoying since age of 6. And also let's get them liters of lemonade, because you can't have a meal with cool drinks", James offering classic non-alcoholic drink." "Alright.", the robot girl acknowledges.

2 hours later...

The duo exits the mall with all gifts for Tommy and his pals, get into car, but before James starts it up, he calls Tommy to inform that he (and Jenny) got to California. "Hey Tom, it's James here. I'm already done with business, so I'm ready to meet you and your guys.", the British telling his old friend. "Hey, that's wonderful news, we'll be waiting for you, Jim.", Tommy being happy that James got to California. "Alright. Where you guys at?", James asking about whereabouts. "We're inside cafe called "Java Lava", where Mr. Finster, Dad of my best friend Chuckie, works.", informing James about his current location. "Alright. Can you tell me where it is?", James asking Tommy where the cafe is located. "Oh, uh...I'll text you the address, if that's alright with you.", offering the British address through texting instead. "OK. I'll be there soon", telling Tommy that he's all set to go. "Alrighty, Jim. We'll be waiting for you, good luck, my friend.", wishes the aggressor luck and hangs up, then he texts James the address of Java Lava. "OK Jenny, he texted me the address, we'll be going there right now. Ready for meeting your new friends?", asks if she's ready to have new friends. "Sure, Jimmy. Let's go and make us good pals.", the robot girl getting ready for new friends, and off they go, they drive to the cafe.

* * *

James (C) Me

Jenny and Tommy (C) Nickelodeon/Viacom


	4. Chapter 4: The Meeting

_This part takes place two weeks after the events of Golden Boy, the finale of All Grown Up!_

We're back with James and Jenny as they finally drive off to the rendezvous point where they will meet at last Tommy and his gang. It'll be sure exciting for the two. "Say, Jimmy, do Tommy and his gang study?", asks Jenny. "Of course they do, Jen. It's not like they're already adults, like I am. They're still teenages, like you are. As for myself...well, let's just say I'm already out of that category for a long time.", the British remarking. "Come to think of it...I was friends someone who was your age, but some time passed, I haven't heard from them, ever since." "Ah, I see", Jenny replies. "Anyway, Jimmy, while we're driving, is it true that you were once participated in the Great Patrotic War?", asks if he was involved in World War II. "Of course, Jenny, I did served back in the day. Although I joined Red Army because I knew that joining the Nazi scum would only make worse for myself, and wouldn't be any better than those German shitbags." "I...see.", Jenny replies. "So, yeah.", the aggressor assuring his old robot pal. "Say, Jenny, now that I think about it...were there any moments in your life (events that happened in her episode) that you wished you'd really wished to see guys like me?", asks if she ever wanted somebody's help. "Yeah, there were, but in the end, I managed to get out alive and well.", Jenny remembering back to troubles that she had to go through. "OK.", James acknowledges. "Man, sometimes I miss being in the middle of battleground.", the British being a bit sad, because he hasn't fought in a long while. "How come?", asks the robot girl. "Well, you never knew how exciting it was to hold something as cool as RPG-7, ride something really rad as a tank, shooting down planes with it and watching them falling to their doom, that was sure incredible for me. You also have no idea how really rad it was to launch explosions left and right, because trust me, EVERYBODY loves seeing things going BOOM, KA-BOOM, KA-BLAM, and so on.", the British going back to his proud days as a soldier of Red Army. "Although it's too bad that I had to be elsewhere when my squad got up to Reichstag rooftop and raised the USSR flag, that was sure bugger to me." "Oh...I'm sorry to hear, Jimmy", Jenny being sad to hear all that. "It's alright, Jenny, I had worse moments than that", the British replies.

 _ **2 hours later...**_

"Alright, here we are. Java Lava. Let's get to our trunk and get the stuff for the guys.", as the duo finally arrives to their destination. They exit the car, open the trunk, grab the bags with gifts for the guys, shut it down, lock the car, and they go inside the cafe. They enter, and... "Hey, guys, 'wassup?", James finally greeting Tommy and his gang. "Hey, man! It's nice to see you again!", Tommy coming and finally greeting his old British friend. "Boy, it sure was a long while since we last met, hasn't it, Jim? When you used to look after me and others whether my parents were out of town", going back to good ol' days when he and his pals were toddlers. "Of course it was", the British agrees. "We sure had plenty of fun doing stuff together. We watched TV, played outside, drawn stuff on paper, and so on.", James also going back to the good days. "Hey guys, come over here." Tommy calling his gang over. "Remember our old pal, James, when he used to look after us when we were babies?" "Yeah, I remember him. He was such a nice babysitter we could ever be with.", Chuckie finding James more than just a plain babysitter. "Of course, Tommy, we remember him playing with us a lot outside. He is really nice guy and fun person to play with. He was so nice, I sometimes missed him. ", Phil and Lil also remembering the same. "Hey Angelica, do you remember our old friend, James?", Tommy asking his infamous cousin. "Yes, Tommy. I do remember him, but to be honest, he wasn't that bad too, because he was paying attention to me a lot", Angelica viewing James at least as a decent guy who was good to her, and thankfully didn't beaten her up, not even once. They then notice Jenny. "Hey, who's that?", Tommy asks about Jenny. "Meet my old friend, Jenny. Me and her used to roll often a lot back in the day. She's a robot, too." Then Tommy and his gang go "Wow." "She looks so cool, Jim. You're a lucky guy.", Phil admiring Jenny. "Phil. I'm warning you.", Lil prevents him from flirting with Jenny, because she doesn't want THAT (events of A DeVille House Divided episode) to happen again. Phil then groans in response, "...Fine." Tommy's brother, Dil, and Kimi, Tommy's would-be (or not) love interest notice the meeting and join them. "Hey there, brother. Who are these two?", Dil asking his elder brother. "Ah, Dil. Meet my old friend James, who used to look after me and folks way back. He was the greatest babysitter we ever had.", Tommy introducing the British to his brother. "And this is Jenny, James' old friend too. They sure had plenty of fun together back then as well." "I see.", Dil replies. "Whoa, Jenny. You look so futuristic, and cute, we should hang out together sometime.", since Dil loves everything that's futuristic. "It's nice to meet you guys.", Jenny speaking to Tommy and his gang. "It's nice to meet you too, Jenny.", Lil replies. "You should come join us someday.", suggesting Jenny to join her and other girls. "I will, no worries.", Jenny agrees to join Lil and her friends. Kimi proceeds to talk to the duo. "So you are James and Jenny, yes? I'm Kimi, Tommy's best pal.", introducing herself. "Yes Kimi, I heard lots about you. How you are of Japanese descent and all. But hey, at least it's good to see you in person.", James telling Kimi. "Yeah", she agrees. Tommy then calls over Susie to meet James and Jenny. "Hey Susie, come here, I want you to meet my old pal.", Tommy calling his good friend Susie over. "Oh, hi. You must be James, Tommy told me lots about you, how you used to look after him and other guys from back when we were toddlers.", Susie stating facts about the British. "Yes, that's right, Susie.", saying that they were true. "Alright.", Susie replies. "Oh, my bad. Here you go, guys, The gifts for you.", James giving the gang they got for them as a token of friendship. They take the bags and unpack everything, then put all of stuff into their pockets.

"Alright, guys, it's getting late already, so we should talk more tommorow morning.", James offering Tommy and gang get some rest, because it already has been another busy day for the guys. "I'll see you later, folks. See you all tommorow morning, bright and early.", James saying bye to Tommy and his gang. "Yeah, Jim, we'll see you later and talk more.", Tommy also saying bye to his British friend. The duo and Tommy with his gang split, leave the cafe for their homes and prepare for the night and have some good rest.


	5. Chapter 5: First Time Seeing Each Other

We are back with James and Jenny as they wake up the next morning in Tommy's house, following the long-awaited meeting that finally happened last evening. It sure was exciting for the duo to meet Tommy and his gang. As Tommy heads outside with Jenny, Phil, Lil, Angelica and Chuckie for more goodness, they decide to get down to arcade, and as James goes outside, Dil, Susie and Kimi are greeting and decided to talk to him about their planned meeting in the cafe to tell them more about himself. "Hey there, Jim.", Dil addresses the British. "We'd like to meet you later in the cafe so you can tell us more about yourself. I mean, we've only met yesterday.", offering to meet in the cafe, since they've only seen each other not for quite a while. "Alright, I'm in.", James agrees. "When?", asks the British what time should he get there. "Oh...um...", Dil having no idea when to meet James, since he is busy doing more stuff that he likes. "We'd like to meet you in 11 o'clock, if that's fine with you.", Susie offering to meet at 11 in the morning. "OK, I'm down.", James also agrees to meet at that time. "Alrighty, Jimmy.", Susie acknowledges, then the four go their own ways. "Boy, Tommy has sure suprised me that he has 2 new friends and now has his own brother. I just hope all this won't end up in f$&ked up s%!t...", James thinking to himself about the recent changes Tommy and his gang had to go through and hoping things won't be screwed up at inconvient times. "Now, I wonder if there's any gun store around here...", wonders if there are any weapons store available here in the city. As he goes down the street, he remembers his good ol' days. "Man, sometimes I do miss being in the war zone or battleground, because seeing how long have I served back in the day, that's where I would rather be anyway.", going back to his proud times.

 _ **2 hours later...**_

James checks his clock, sees it's 10:23 AM. "Huh. Guess I better get to that cafe, ASAP. Don't want to be late, that's for sure.", the British preparing for the meet. He gets into his car, starts it up, then proceeds to drive to his destination, Java Lava, where the meeting will occur. Several mintues later, he enters the cafe, sees Dil, Kimi and Susie, who were waiting for him. "Hey guys, I'm here, as promised.", James staying true to his word. "Alrighty.", Dil acknowledges James. As he sits down with the guys, they proceed to ask him questions about himself. "So, James...that's your name, right?", Kimi asks him about his name. "Yeah, that's my name.  
People tend to call me James more often, but that's fine by me.", stating a fact about how people call him. "I see.", replies Kimi. "How old are you?", Susie asks next. "Well, if I tell you my actual age, trust me, you will freak out.", James warning the guys about his true age. "How come?", Kimi asks in confusion. "You'll see as soon as I tell you.", says the British. "OK.", Kimi acknowledges. "...I am 86 years old.", James stating his actual age, despite still looking like normal. The guys are reacting with suprise and shock, "Wow!". "You're really THAT old?!", asks Susie in suprise. "Of course I am.", James confirming. "What's the secret?", asks Dil. "Let's just say I have a good luck charm inside of myself.", deciding not to reveal his true identity as a cyborg. "I see.", Dil replies. "Well anyway, continue, Jimmy.", Susie lets James to continue to tell more about himself. "OK.", James agreeing to do so. "I served in World War II back in the day, I fought Nazi scum on Red Army's side. It was sure teaching me what it's really like to be a soldier, to be in the middle of a war zone, and so on.", James telling about his experience during The Great Patroitic War. "Then, years later, in December 1979, a civil war broke out in Europe, decided to participate in it so I can have more experience when I'm in middle of conflicts.", the British telling more about himself.

 _ **3 hours later...**_

"Wow, James. Tommy is sure a lucky guy to have friends like you.", Kimi is suprised that Tommy is friends with such energetic and experienced adult man. "Exactly, Kimi. After all, I do want to hang out with you folks too.", James telling them he wants to hang out with the guys as well. "Oh, don't you worry, Jim, we'll be sure to hang out with you.", Dil looks forward to do so sometime soon. "Seriously James, your background isn't that boring to hear. It just kept getting more interested.", Susie also in surprise admires James' story. "Yeah.", the British agreeing. "Hey Jimmy, sorry for asking late, but you're British, yes? I can sense by your accent.", asks Kimi if he's one, because she is of Japanese descent. "Yeah. I'm from our good ol' London.", James stating about his native home. "I see.", replies Susie. "Well anyways, now that I'm friends with you, hope this lifetime won't be that bad.", James hoping that all this won't suck badly. "Yeah, I hope so too.", Susie hopes so as well.

As the guys with James talk more, we see Betty and Chas, Chuckie's, Phil's and Lil's parents, also cafe's managers, who are amazed from hearing James' backstory. "Wooow.", Chas admiring James. "Did you hear all that, Betty? Holy cow, he's so good and inspiring...", Chas saying in awe after hearing such astonishing story. "I know, right?", replies Betty, "Boy, he really knows how to fight. I wish my Phil and Lil will become just like him when they become adults.", hoping that her children will be just as capable as the British. "Also, did you hear about his age? I really have no idea how in the world can he be THAT old, let alone alive at all?", asks in shock about James' age. "That's what I want to know, Betty. But...maybe let's just leave things the way they are.", Chas suggesting that they just get back to work. "OK.", Betty agrees.

* * *

James (C) Me

Jenny, Tommy, Phil, Lil, Angelica, Chuckie, Susie, Kimi, Dil, Betty & Chas (C) Nickelodeon/Viacom


	6. Chapter 6: Joining the Gang

We rejoin James as he just finishes telling more about himself to Kimi, Dil and Susie. As the British himself finishes and exits the cafe to search for his partner, Normand, who used to run with him a lot back in the day, the trio discuss how amazing it was to hear James' backstory. "Wow. I'm so excited to hear all that. I guess there are people that actually capable of having such top-notch experiences.", Susie saying so in awe. "I know, right?", Kimi agrees. "I wish to be like him someday. That would really be so cool, I can give you that.", Kimi also saying in awe, and hoping that she'll reach the British's level one day. "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm a bit jealous of him. No offense, though.", Dil somewhat admiring James. "I see.", Susie replies. "Well anyways, you guys want to play a game?", asking if Dil and Kimi are in mood to game. "Yeah, of course.", the other two agree to spend the rest of day by gaming on the cafe's computers.

Jenny, meanwhile, is having a blast hanging out with Tommy and his gang. She sure beginning to like them slowly. As they go through more and more fun all together throughout the day, she wishes her pals (Tuck, Sheldon and Brad) were just as fun and active as Tommy and his pals. "Guys, I really start to like you guys. I wish my friends were just as good as you.", Jenny stating her true thoughts. "I see.", Tommy replies. "Nice to hear, though.", also replies to the robot girl. "Alrighty.", Jenny acknowledges. "Hey, you guys wanna play Twister?", Phil asking if they want to play the classic physical game. "No thanks, Phil.", Lil declines. "Instead, how 'bout we should play some arcades?", insists to play some more alien arcade games. "...Alright.", the twin brother agrees to his sister's proposal. As they go down to the arcades, Chuckie recieves a call from James. He picks up, and proceeds to talk to the British. "Hello?", Chuckie answering the phone. "Hey Chuckie, it's James. How are you and Tommy?", asking how's the gang. "All fine, Jimmy. We're going down to the arcades. Will you join us?", asks if James would like to do so. "No, Chuckie, I'm searching for a certain associate of mine who's supposed to be here with me a while ago.", stating his current intention. "You're looking for someone? But who?", asks Chuckie who is James looking for someone. "I'm looking for a guy who I used to go with back in the 90's.", identifying Normand. "I see. Well, whether you find him, you should introduce him to us.", Chuckie hoping that James will introduce Normand to them. "I don't know, Chuckie. He's an adult too, like I am.", saying that Normand is also a grown-up man. "Oh, I see. Well anyway, good luck on your searching then.", Chuckie wishing the British good luck in searches for Normand. "Thanks, Chuckie, and good luck hanging with the guys, Tommy and Jenny.", also wishes luck to Chuckie. "Alrighty. See you later, Jim.", saying bye to the British. "Later, dude.", James saying also bye to Chuckie and hangs up.

 _ **Half an hour later...**_

James finally looked around and found Normand, who was found fooling around in a park where Tommy and his gang used to hang out a lot. "There you are, you moron. Where the hell have you bloody been?! I told you already to get down here while I was escaping Paradise, you s%*tbag!", questions Normand why didn't do as James told him to. "I'm sorry, Jim, I just got confused until I realized I'm in the right place...", Normand being sorry for not making up his mind. "You can bloody say that again, dips%!t. I just hope cops weren't on your f$&king tail, dumbarse.", James hoping that Normand didn't do anything. "No, no, no, Jim, I didn't do anything wrong!", Normand assuring James that he wasn't doing anything moronic. "Good. Now let's go before you go apecrap uncontrollably.", James proposes to go while things are cold. "...OK.", Normand agrees to go with James.


End file.
